


Life is so ironic

by lillebror_iceland777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Human Names Used, I don’t know if I’ll finish this, I’ll add me tags later, I’ll try to update everyday, I’m a slow writer, I’m not good at tagging, Leon and Emil’s live are both complicated, M/M, Overprotective Brother, Running Away, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillebror_iceland777/pseuds/lillebror_iceland777
Summary: I’m not good at summaries but basically Emil and Leon meet and find out one has a overprotective brother and the other a father that is sick of his son misbehaving.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Emil really hated Monday morning, he hated getting out of the warm and cosy blanket, he hated the feeling of the weakness in his legs after sleeping, he hated all the blood rushing to his head when he stood up, it's not Emil's fault he was anemic, he couldn't do anything but drink the glass of milk his brother provided everyday.

He groans and checks his phone 7:46 am it read, if he didn't get up now he would be late, his school started at 8:30 am.Emil pushes himself up and slides out of bed walking out his bedroom to the bathroom on the other side of the hallway.

As Emil gets there he flicks the light on and winces and for half a second he sees a fifth dimension of weird swirls and shapes.

He turns on the cold water tap and splashed his face in hopes of it awakening him from his half asleep state which it does. He grabbed a fresh face towel from the counter and roughly dried his face.

He turns the shower on and waits a couple minutes for it to warm up before taking off his pyjamas and put them in the washing basket, he gets in the shower, it only takes him ten minutes to wash his hair and body.

After getting dried he walked back to his room to put on his school uniform. It wasn't anything flashy, but some black trousers, white suit shirt and a dark navy jumper for in the winter.

He goes back to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and sorts his hair out, after deciding he look okay he head downstairs.

When Emil got to the kitchen he saw his brother Lukas and Mathias sitting around the table. ' Tino and Berwald must have already left' 

POV change

Let me explain, Berwald is Mathias's brother and Tino and Berwald are married, my brother Lukas is both Berwald and Mathias's childhood best friend. We all live together since Berwald and Mathias's parents are rich and Berwald could afford to buy a house at the age of 25.

POV change

Emil takes a seat at the table next to Lukas "good morning little brother"  
you see the thing about Emil's brother is that he's way to overprotective it's to the point where it's controlling.

And Emil hated it , it's not that He disliked his brother it's just something it can get to much.

"Morning" Emil says, After all he didn't want to be rude and not reply.

Emil looks at what Lukas places in front of him, it's breakfast to be exact it was mini Norwegian pancakes, but he wasn't hungry, Emil was never really hungry each day he only eat dinner and maybe some sweets but that was it. He was getting skinnier, he didn't intend to but he just couldn't work up an appetite to eat.

"I'm not hungry" Emil confessed.   
"You're never hungry, little brother"  
Emil just shrugged 

"Come on Emmy, you need to eat so you can grow big and strong like me!" Mathias adds, sometimes Emil wished he would shut up, he didn't need a headache this early in the morning. 

Emil rolls his eyes "I'll eat at school" It wasn't exactly a lie he would eat maybe not something ideal like skittles but it was something, right?

"Are you sure, I can make you a lunch to take to school"   
" no don't, I'll get something at the shop on my way"   
Lukas sighs and gives Emil kr 58 (that's like $5 for the Americans)

Emil grabs his bag from the cupboard and puts on his jacket. 

"Remember little brother, come back straight after school, I don't want you doing anything suspicious"

Emil rolls his eyes again 'why was his brother like this?' 'Why couldn't Lukas trust him?' 'Why did Mathias have to agree with everything Lukas says even the dumb things?'

God it was so frustration. Emil doesn't reply he just aggressively slams to the door to let Lukas know he isn't very happy about that, but knowing Lukas he won't acknowledge it.

Emil sighs and started to walk, today was gonna be long, he already knew he'd get a scolding for slamming the door.


	2. Was it fate, nope just a locker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil and Leon meet and decided to ditch school and it was all good until they lose track of the time and Lukas his asking where Emil is

After a stroll to school, Emil arrived at the school gate, unlike most people he was alone and didn't stop to wait for friends to arrive, instead he kept his eyes straightforward and retained his pace.

Instead of going to his class Emil went to his locker to fetch his textbook and his glitter pens which he’d left so Lukas couldn't find them. Lukas didn't think he needed unnecessary things like colourful pens and he would surely disapprove it. 

Emil closed the locker door and went to walk to class but instead,   
suddenly his face gets hit and he falls on his bottom.  
”ugh” what the hell was that Emil thinks.  
”oh I'm like, sorry about that” Emil looks up to be greeted by an Asian boy with black choppy hair and honey brown eyes that even though are blank have so many emotions behind.

Emil is stunned for a second, whether from the fall or the sheer magical sparkles that seemed to be embedded into the boy's eyes.

”huh?” Emil is confused for a flash not being able to get over the enchanted look.

”you, like, walked right into my locker when I, like, opened it” the boy explained.  
”o-oh sorry” Emil mumbles embarrassed by what had happened.

the boy takes a book out the locker and shut it.

”you've, like, got a red mark on your forehead” the boy confesses

The unknown boy holds out his hand towards Emil. Emil looks at the hand for a moment ’why was the boy who hit me with his looker helping me?’. Emil takes the hand and the boy helps Emil on his feet.

”ill, like, take you to the nurse,” the boys announces and starts to drag Emil towards the nurse. 

”you're not even going to give me an option?” Emil asserts

”Nope,” the boy says smugly.  
”well can you at least tell me your name? not I'm not going with a stranger,” Emil   
Asked 

The boy still dragging Emil says ”my name is, like, Leon Wang” 

’Leon Wang’ Emil thinks, he likes that name.   
”what's yours?” Leon asked   
”its Emil Bondevik” he answered   
”well it's, like, nice to meet you, Emil”   
”yeah you to”

When they finally got the nurse she told Emil to take a seat. Leon sat down next to him. The nurse comes over and inspects Emil's forehead looking at the now forming bruise. She gave him an ice pack for his head and sent them to class.

”Leon?” Emil says cautiously, Emil didn't want to go to class, he didn't want to have to walk in with a red mark and ice pack while everyone was staring at him.   
”yeah?”  
” I don't want to go to class” he confessed.  
”because you're, like, too embarrassed, right?” Leon asked.  
Emil is taken aback for a moment how did Leon know? Was it showing on his face or something? 

”yeah,” Emil says after awhile.  
“well then lets, like, ditch together”  
Emil was shocked for a moment he didn't want to go into the classroom but on the other hand, Lukas would be furious if he found out Emil ditched. 

Emil stared into the deadly dull honey eyes something about them compelled Emil to submit.   
still hypnotised by the Leons eyes he's only able to nod an agreement. Leon's face seems to light up by a shade and he takes Emil by the wrist.

After 30 minutes of avoiding teachers and sneaking out of the school gates they are   
Finally out of the school Emil asked Leon where they were going. The park? Emil could live with that. Emil hadn't been to the park when he was little one of the reasons for that was Lukas, Lukas didn't like Emil going to the park, why? Because his brother was way too overprotective that he wasn't allowed to make friends and ’possibly get hurt at the park’. 

they walk down the path to the park entrance. Opening the gate they both see the empty park and Emil goes straight to the swings. he wasn’t going to swing on it, after all, he was not a child but swings made as a good seat. 

Leon followed after him and took the swing on the left to Emil.   
“So, like, where are you from?” Leon asked. It perplexed Emil for a second he had considered his English to be sufficient.

”I'm from Iceland but I lived in Norway for 10 years before my brother Lukas decide to move us to Denmark so we could live with some childhood friends” Emil explained.

”oh that, like, clarifies the accent,” Leon says with a smirk. Emils face flushed with pink ”is it that bad?!”   
Leon let's put a tiny laugh ”no I think it's, like, cute” Emils face was a burning red from embarrassment. 

”w-well you've got a weird accent well I can't tell if it's Asian or British” Emil puffs out childishly manner.

” well that's, like, because I was born in, like, Hong Kong but I was, like, adopted by a British man when I was young.”

”a British man? Then how come you're in Denmark?” 

”my father, like, owns a company over here” 

Oh that explains it then Emil thinks ’his farther is rich’   
It's not surprising most rich people live in Copenhagen. 

”so you're originally from Hong Kong?”   
Leon was confused. ” yeah...” Leon says  
”It must be nice being able to live in a high city” Emil explains.

”Why do you, like, think that?” Leon was confused there was nothing good about living in a big city, it was always jammed and crammed. 

”well I spent most of my life in Iceland or Norway and we always lived in isolated places. I was always alone growing up because there was nobody and I never liked being around my brother” 

’Oh’ Leon thinks for people who haven't grown up around lots of people a filled city seems like the perfect place for an ideal story. 

”its, like, funny I always, like, wished I lived in a more rural district because, like, even though I had many friends, like, none of them were real ones”

Emily phone buzzes which was strange because he didn't have any other peoples numbers than his brothers or Mathias also in case of an emergency Tino’s and Berwald’s.

Email hurriedly tames about his phone look at the messages they were from Lukas. The time was 2:45 pm the time that email normally arrived home at. 

This wasn't good there was no way he could get home fast it had taken an hour to walk to the Park. 

Lukas was going to kill him.   
”Hey, what's, like, wrong?” Leon asked slightly taken aback from Emil's sudden panic.  
” it's 2:45 pm, the time I normally get home and Lukas his freaking out”

”seriously? just tell him you'll, like, be home late today”   
”no I can't, he'll think I'm doing drugs or in a gang” Emil stressed  
”isn't that, like, a little too overprotective”  
”that's just how he is, sorry Leon I've got to go”  
”oh that's, like, fine by the way today was, like, fun I like talking to you”  
Emil's face was pink once again.  
”Yeah I liked it to” Emil smiles once again looking into the honey eyes that chained him to his face. 

Email rushes off but not before turning and giving his new friend a wave. 

Leon is left by himself to his thoughts, the   
enthral aspects of Emil never seem to leave his mind, remember the royal violet eyes that look like two holes into the universe, like he could see every star, every planet and every meteor. 

No doubt Leon wanted to see them again, see those eyes and that round face he was sure was squidgy. 

Emil was speed walking even though it was helpless he was already in trouble and would have to face an investigation from his brother when he finally got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They live in Denmark because that’s where I live🤷♀️. I’m not really happy with this chapter because it’s so short. I’d write more but I’m lazy 😇

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the story gets better. I didn’t get a chance to write more.


End file.
